fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ash Davies
Ash Davies (アシュ デービエス ashu deebiesu) is a Mage who uses the legendary magic, Mathe-Magics. He is the strongest user of the magic in the world, which isn't that hard, because there is not that much competition. Appearance Ash has golden, sunlight-blonde hair, appearing like a lion’s mane. This is one of the reasons he gained his moniker, Lion's Pride. He has piercing blue eyes which often times are staring off in to space. Ash usually wear a black coat over a white shirt, and a pair of headphones around his neck. Personality Ash is a very quiet person, calm and gentle. He often helps people who are having trouble with - well anything. However, when he activates his blessing, he seems to become a different person, loud, outspoken and brash - the complete opposite of before. This transformation often surprises his enemies and first-time allies, as well as people he has known for a long time. Magic and Abilities Mathe-Magics Mathe-Magics is a powerful magic that uses formulae to work. A user must use a bladed tool (Ash uses Integer, his sword.) to cut through space-time to an alternate dimension, know as the Perfect Mathematical Realm ''this then allows them to summon variables, which become bound to objects or forces, functions and constants - numbers. These three different things are then put together to form equations. The true power of this magic is to allow those equations to affect the real world, creating practically infinite amounts of spells, as long as the caster has fair amount of knowledge of algebra. Slot Magic This Magic allows the user to cast several kinds of spells based on the results of an inserted slot machine in an item the user wears on its body. It allows the user to materialize several different effects or objects, seemingly from nowhere, though only one at a time. The outcome image of the slots is related to its effect and ability. Users may affect either the opponent or the opponents' Magic. Ash is still exploring the limits of this magic, although has developed an entirely new icon, the '''Fusion '(フシオン fushion) which allows the user of the magic to create new spells by combing the symbols that make up to other spells. * '''Fire Bonus: '''After activating the slots on his Slot Band and letting three fireball symbols appear, Theo summons a fireball, which he then launches at an opponent. This is one of the most commonly used spells of Ash's. * '''Wall Bonus: '''When three brick wall symbols lock in place, a large amount of bricks and cement falls from the sky and locks into a large wall. This wall is stronger than a normal wall, as it is reinforced with magic. * '''Luck Bonus: '''A classic, three sevens line up and a beam of golden light launches out of Theo's hand. The laser can burn through most materials, but can easily be intercepted by any kind of magic, even a non-defensive spell. * '''Guard Bonus: '''The Slot Band rolls three coins, which form between 1 and 5 golems. The golems have thin limbs and bodies, and are made from a shadow-like substance. The golems' faces are the coin symbol, and that is their weak point. Each golem is about as strong and fast as Ash himself, which is rather impressive. * '''One-Armed Bandit: '''The first combination spell Theo developed, it is made up of the coin symbol, the Fusion, and a 7. It forms a 3 metre tall golem with one arm, which is equipped with a powerful Luck Bonus laser. other than the laser and only having one arm, it looks just like a normal Coin Guard. * '''Casino Vault: '''Theo summons three different symbols: a padlock, the Fusion and a door. These three symbols combine to allow Theo to perform limited Requip magic, storing one item in a pocket dimension. This is usually not used on Integer, because that has hiding abilities by itself. Equipment '''Integer: '''Ash's sword, given to him by his father. It has the ability to change it's shape and properties, basically using Mathe-Magics on its self. It can become almost any weapon, from it's original form as a sword to an axe, a scythe, a spear or even just a ring, for disguise. In battle it is usually constantly shifting between different forms in order to confuse the opponent. '''Slot Band: '''The Slot Band is a device built by Ethan Peacock as a more compact version of the suit worn by Klodoa. It allows the wearer to use Slot Magic and was given to Ash after he proved himself capable of using to fully, soon after he became Ethan's pupil. Theo wears it on his left arm. Trivia * Ash will be the main character of my first storyline, which is not yet named. * Mathe-Magics and Omnifist Technique were created by me, and Slot Magic is canon. Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Legal Mages Category:Student